Adventures of Superwoman
by cybergirl96
Summary: Superman's sister lands on Earth. After being trapped in the Phantom Zone for years, she must start anew on Earth. Can she adapt? Will she find a life on Earth? Find out in Adventures of Superwoman!


Hello! This is my attempt at making a superhero in the DC universe! I tried to make the scenes like the scenes in comic books, short and sweet. I'd love feedback. Please be nice, but honest! Thanks!

—

"I thought I'd find you here." Kali looked up at her brother. Kal-El hovered above her. She hugged her knees and looked out over the lake. "Nothing to say?"

"Why can't you leave me alone?" Kal landed next to her and joined her on the grass.

"Kali, I know you're frustrated, particularly with me." He sighed. "However, you can't go around getting in fights. If you had used your full strength, you could have kill him."

"If we were on Krypton, I would be justified in defending myself! He touched my ass, Kal!" Kal's expression changed.

"He did what?"

"You didn't know?"

"All Diana told me is that you punched a guy. She didn't tell me that part."

"I didn't tell her." Kali said, playing with her brown hair.

"I apologize. I should have gotten my facts straight before coming to chastise you."

"Particularly since you're the younger sibling. Just because I got caught in the Phantom Zone, doesn't mean that you get to treat me like I'm a kid."

"Kali, on Earth, you're young. You're twenty, maybe. You need to have some form of parents in your life. You know, your cousin has an adoptive mother on Earth. I know a few people who would love to take you in."

"On this planet, the age of adulthood is eighteen. I am too old to be adopted."

"Kali, this would be your family for life."

"You're my family."

"I can't be a parent to you. Not a good one, anyway. However, I know someone who would be a perfect fit."

"Very well." Kali muttered.

"I promise that you'll fit in here on Earth."

"Could I join the Justice League one day?" Kali was desperate for someway to use her newfound powers.

"Whenever you'd like. I'd love to fight side by side with you."

"If you could have join a Guild on Krypton, which one would you have chosen?" Kali suddenly asked. Kal looked at her.

"I'm not sure. Why do you ask?"

"A couple of days before we were launched towards Earth, I was told it was time to choose my Guild. In fact, I was set to choose the day Krypton was destroyed."

"What Guild were you going to choose?"

"The Military Guild." Kal was silent for a few moments. "I know you had your issues with General Zod. I promise, I'm not like him."

"I never considered that one of the House of El would join the Military Guild. Why did you choose that Guild?"

"I was no good at science, or medicine. I couldn't draw to save anyone's life. I wasn't religious."

"That pretty much crosses off all the other guilds."

"Exactly." Kali said.

"How did Mom and Dad take it?"

"Dad was…displeased when I told him. However, he understood the predicament I was in, though. Of course, the next day, I was leaving the only home I'd known. What Guild I chose didn't matter anymore."

"Would you tell me more about Mom and Dad?" Kali looked at Kal and smiled.

"Of course! What would you like to know?"

—

"How was your day?" Jennifer asked. Kali shrugged.

"College was…boring." Kali said as she picked up a soda from the refrigerator. Caffeine had no effect on her, but she enjoyed the sweet taste of Earth sodas.

She'd been living with Jennifer Marsh for the past two months. Kali wasn't sure how she felt about Jennifer so far. Jennifer was nice, but the relationship was weird. On Earth, Kali was considered an adult. It limited how much Jennifer could shape Kali, unlike what would have happened if Kali had come to Earth earlier. They were working on being a family. Jennifer was single. Her ex-husband divorced her years ago. She'd never had any children, until now.

"Remember what we talked about?" Kali sighed. She was supposed to find one good thing about her day when she got frustrated with life on Earth.

"I enjoyed my history class, somewhat."

"That's good!"

"I like the military history class I'm in. It's a bit small scale, but it's interesting."

"Why are you interested in war?" Jennifer asked as Kali sat on the futon across the room from the sofa Jennifer was sitting on.

"What has Kal told you about me?"

"That you're his sister. You're older than him, but you were trapped with your cousin in the Phantom Zone, which is why he's older than you now."

"That is almost everything he knows about me." Kali said. "What he doesn't know, and I do hope you'll keep this between us, is that I was bred to be a soldier. Strength, speed, reflexes. I had all of them enhanced before I was born. Kal was not chosen for similar procedures."

"Why not tell Kal?" Kali looked at Jennifer for a second.

"Kal appears to be an idealist. If I told him that his sister, one of his last family members alive, was a bred killer…he would never get over it."

"Kali, Kal isn't naive. I won't push you to tell him, but I'm sure he won't think less of you for something outside of your control."

"I will think about what you said." Kali promised.

"That's all I ask." Jennifer said. Jennifer didn't tell her, but she was glad Kali had opened up, even just a bit. She couldn't get a word out of the Kryptonian somedays. Kal would call some days and ask for information, but Jennifer refused to tell him any more than he needed to know. "She's fine!" or "She's acclimating well" were all that Jennifer told him. If Kal wanted to know more, he could ask Kali.

"I'm going to go to Watchtower." Kali said. She got up.

"When will you be back?"

"I don't know. " Was Kali's response as she walked out of the house.

"I'm going to have to make some rules." Jennifer muttered to herself.

"I want to join the League." Kali said. Her brother looked at her from across the desk in his office. Behind him, a window showed Earth in the background. Kali saw a shuttle leaving Watchtower and approaching Earth.

"I've already got an idea for you name and I have something for you." Kal walked over to the small closet and pulled out a uniform of a similar design to his. It had a red cape, a red emblem in the shape of an Earth "S", and pants.

"You remembered I hate skirts!"

"I did. How would you like to go by the name Superwoman?" Kali thought for a moment and then smiled.

"I love it!"

—

"Watch out!" Wonder Woman yelled. Kali jumped out of the way as the Kryptonite whip whisked by her. The woman standing in front of her had a hungry smile on her face.

"So, you're the new Leaguer? Another Kryptonian? How many are you?"

"Dominatrix, you've kidnapped the last person!" Kali said. "Put down your weapon!" Dominatrix laughed.

"Is this Superman's newest crime fighting team? Neither of you scare me." Dominatrix growled.

"I'm getting real tired of her blabbering." Wonder Woman said.

"Me too." Wonder Woman leapt forward and was slashed by the whip. While Dominatrix was focusing on Wonder Woman, Keli threw her against a nearby bus. She began punching the villain as many times as she could. Dominatrix pushed her away and swung her whip.

Kali jumped out of the way and hovered above the battlefield. She charged at Dominatrix and pushed her into the street, pummeling her. She punched her so hard, she made a crater in the ground. She kept punching and punching for what felt like minutes. She suddenly felt someone grab her from behind. She pushed who ever it was and went to punch them. She saw Wonder Woman standing in front of her.

"That's enough Superwoman!" Wonder Woman snapped. Kali clenched her teeth. "She's out!" Kali snarled and walked away. Wonder Woman grabbed Dominatrix and put her in dwarf metal handcuffs. The cops came and took her away. Wonder Woman spun around and got in Kali's face. "What the hell was that?"  
"I don't see what you're so upset about! We got her!" Wonder Woman sighed and flew off. Kali rolled her eyes and followed her.

—

"Hello, Clark!" Jennifer said. "Come in!" Kal, in his disguise as Clark Kent, walked inside the house and smiled at Jennifer.

"Thank you, Jen. Is Kali here?"

"You know she is. Kali!" A a second later, Kali appeared, having used her super speed to arrive quickly.

"Hello, Clark." Kali said.

"Jennifer, may we have the room?" Kal asked.

"Of course." Jennifer said.

"When I'm finished talking to Kali, I'd love to catch up."

"Stay for dinner!" Jennifer said. "I mean we were just going to order a pizza!"

"I would love that." Jennifer smiled and walked to her room. Once the door closed, Kal looked at Kali.

"Diana came to you, didn't she?"

"She was concerned. To be frank, after I saw the surveillance video, so was I." Kali shook her head and plopped down on the couch.

"Hit me with it, then."

"As superheroes, we're held to a certain standard. We can't be malevolent. We stop the villains and we go home. We don't torture them." Kal's voice was gentle. Too gentle for how angry he was.

"I didn't torture anyone! I just made sure she was incapacitated."

"Are you having problems acclimating to your new powers?" Kal asked.

"No." Kali muttered, glaring at the floor.

"Then what's going on?" Kali looked up at him, fire in her eyes.

"You sound like Mom and Dad! How do you do it?"

"Kali, if there's something going on, I need to know, especially if you're going to go out with that symbol on your chest!"

"Then give me a different symbol if this one is so important to you!" Kali snapped.

"You're important to me too!" Kal shot back. Kali considered telling him everything. "Kali, what is going on?"

"Nothing that concerns you." Kali knew there was acid in her tone, and part of her felt bad, but she didn't retract her statement.

"Just tell him." Kali spun around and saw Jennifer standing in the hallway. "That, or you two will grow apart."

Kali turned and looked at Kal. He could see the pain in her eyes. He sat on the sofa next to her.

"I see it is two against one." Kali said.

"We're not against you!" Jennifer replied.

"Jennifer, perhaps you should give us the room." Kal said.

"No." Kali said. "She already knows." Kal nodded.

"It's okay, Kali." Jennifer said. Kali gave her a weak smile.

"Kal, I'm not the sweet sister you think I am." Kali started. "I was bred, since before birth, to be a soldier. I have superior strength, speed, but a bit of an issue with impulse control and temper. On Krypton, I was a super soldier under the command of General Zod. I was sent on only the most sensitive, and difficult, of missions."

"When were talking by the lake, and you asked about the Guilds, you were trying to tell me?"

"I was more trying to gauge your response to knowing there was a solider in the family, before I told you that I am nothing but a soldier." Kal gently grasped Kali's hand.

"Kali, I'm not going to argue that you're more than just a solider. You wouldn't believe me. However, I will say that this doesn't change how I view you. I'm glad you told me. I never got a chance to grow up with my older sister. I'd like to have that opportunity."

"But you're against militaries!"

"You're my sister! We need to get you to follow Justice League rules, but my offer to join still stands."

"I will…try to follow your rules."

"Excellent."

"Why don't I order that pizza?" Jennifer asked.

"I would like that." Kali said.

"As would I." Kal added.

—

"How was school?" Kali grabbed a piece of fruit from the bowl on the counter and took a bite out of it before responding.

"It was fine. One of my classes was canceled."

"Well that's always nice." Jennifer said as poured herself a glass of water.

"How do human courtship rituals work?" Kali asked suddenly.

"Why do you ask? Is there someone you're interested in?"

"Of course not." Kali said. "I was just curious." She floated up and sat down on top of the counter. Jennifer gave her a look and she slid off the counter.

"Thank you. Well, how courtship works really depends on where you are. In college, it can be as casual as asking someone to hook up or as formal as asking them on a date."

"Hook up. I have heard that term before." Kali thought for a moment. "I believe it is synonymous with the word "fuck."

"Language!"

"Sorry." Kali muttered.

"I thought we might have this conversation, eventually." Jennifer said. She went over to the book shelf in the living room and grabbed a book off of it. She handed it to Kali.

"'How to Learn to Date.' This seems useful."

"I read it to make sure it's good."

"Not for your own personal education?" Kali asked. Jennifer saw a humorous twinkle in Kali's eyes.

"Maybe a little."

"I've also become familiar with the phrase 'sock on the door.' Should you need me to not be here, I would be glad to make myself scarce."

"Well, thank you. I don't think that will be happening anytime soon." Kali shrugged.

"Same here."

"I'm probably going to annoy you with asking about how things are going in whatever relationship you're clearly seeking to form."

"I've no idea what you mean, Jennifer."

"Of course not." Jennifer smiled.

"I'm going to go do some homework." Kali said. She walked out of the kitchen and into her bedroom. She pulled her phone out of her pocked. 1 Unread Message. It was from her. How would a relationship with a human even work? She could kill them so easily. How would sex work?

Lana: want 2 go 2 dinner?

Kali: Sure! Where?

Lena: ill pick u up! im five min out.

Kali was glad she had super speed. She quickly changed, into 15 different outfits, before finding the one she could live with. She grabbed a purse and put her wallet in it before walking out of her room. Jennifer was sitting on the couch.

"Going out? I thought you were doing homework."

"A friend asked me to dinner."

"Well, be home at a reasonable time."

"Can you just give me a time?" Jennifer smiled.

"Certainly. Be home by 11:30."

"I can do that." A knock on the door sounded. Jennifer got up, but Kali easily beat her to the door. Kali opened it to reveal Lana, who looked amazing in a maroon dress with wedges on her feet.

"Hey! Oh, is this your mom?"

"Yea! Jennifer, this is Lana." If Lana was surprised that Kali called her "mother" by her first name, she didn't show it.

"A pleasure." Jennifer said. "I know you two have dinner, so I won't keep you."

"What time should I have her back?" Lana asked.

"I told her 11:30."

"I shall not be late then. Come on, Kali, if we want to be on time we gotta go!" Lana turned and started walking to her car. Kali smiled and followed. She got in the passenger seat.

"Where are we going?" Kali asked as they pulled out of the driveway. She was still getting used to seeing these two ton vehicles on the roads. On Krypton, aircars were used.

"It's a surprise!"

"I shall wait, with bated breath." Kali said. She hoped she used the idiom correctly.

"I should hope so!" Lana said.

—

"I've never had sushi before! It was so good." Kali said as they drove into Jennifer's driveway.

"I'm glad you liked it! You seemed a little sheltered." Kali laughed.

"I had no idea I came across that way. "

"It's just an observation." Lana said. "I could be wrong."

"I'm not sure if you're wrong. It's a measurement of relativity."

"True. There's one way to find out." Lana said. "Kiss me."

Kali stared for a minute. Would kissing a human feel weird? She'd only kissed one Kryptonian, so it wasn't like she had a wealth of experience anyway.

"Kali?" Kali kissed her. It was a gentle kiss. Kali restrained herself to the best of her abilities. She didn't want to accidentally hurt Lana. After a few minutes, they separated. "I might be wrong about how sheltered you are."

"Oh?" Kali asked.

"A sheltered person wouldn't kiss like that." Kali smiled. She was about to respond, but Lana's phone went off.

"Time to get you home. It's 11:28."

"I can't believe I have a curfew." Kali muttered.

"I think it's cute. Now, get inside before I get in trouble!" Kali laughed.

"I'll see you on Monday."

"Looking forward to it!"

Kali walked inside the house and closed the door behind her. A large smile came across her face. Clearly, human dating wasn't that hard!

"How was the date?" Jennifer asked from the chair, where she was reading medical reports from her practice.

"Wasn't a date." Kali said, eager to minimize it to Jennifer.

"Oh please! You've known her for only a few months and you're having five hour dinners!" Kali looked down and smiled.

"Maybe it was a date."

"That's more like it! So, how was it?"

"So good!" Kali exclaimed. "I have to really hold myself back when she and I kiss, but other than that, it went so well!"

"I'm glad! I'm sorry I gave you a curfew. With you being new to Earth and all, I worry about you being out too much."

"As much as it galls me, I understand your position."

"You're the easiest child ever!"

"I try." Kali said. "I think I'll go do some homework, for real."

"If you want to talk more about the date, I'm here."


End file.
